


ÅLÏËNS

by 0InSAInity0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Josh is gonna expose the government, Tyler and Josh going on a roadtrip, so much is going on, the US goverment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0InSAInity0/pseuds/0InSAInity0
Summary: Josh wants to go to Area 51. Tyler agrees, thinking it's a joke until he's opening his front door to Josh with a car packed with snacks and a smile on his face. "Road Trip."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this???

"Hear me out dude."

"Ok, I'm listening..."

"Area 51-"

"And now I'm not listening."

"Tyleeer, c'mon! You didn't even give my idea a chance yet!"

Tyler sighed as he was walking around in the kitchen, trying to make Jenna breakfast. His laptop sat on the island in the middle of the room with Josh on Skype. It was rather early but both boys had been talking for hours prior till now. "Josh, no one is going there. Not even you."

"You don't know that..."

"Who's gonna take take care of Jim?"

"Debby. Or Jordan. Maybe even Jenna."

"Dude, what are you gonna get out of going there? The 'truth'?" Tyler asked, making quotation marks with his fingers as he said truth. Josh was a big believer of aliens and even if he didn't talk about them 24/7 didn't mean he wouldn't try to find them on his own sometimes. Of course the drummer wanted to bring his best friend onto the journey but the singer wasn't much of a believer of such things. Tyler was a bit more religious than Josh so it wasn't much of a surprise either that he didn't believe in aliens or creatures of that sort.

 

Still, wouldn't hurt if the singer just gave it a little thought.

 

"Yes, that's the point of the trip. You and I both know that the government is so fuckin' secretive. And, like, I get that. But they've done some crazy things that we should question! Like that MK Ultra shit!" Josh exclaimed as he watched his friend clean out a frying pan.

"I don't know what that is."

"MK Ultra? Are you serious?" Tyler nodded, looking back at the laptop. "Educate me, maybe that'll persuade me to go on this suicide mission you're putting together." The younger of the two heard a chuckle and smiled a little. "This isn't suicide mission."

"Um, pretty sure they'll shoot us on site if we get too close to the building." Tyler said as he grabbed a few things from the fridge. Josh groaned but a small bark was heard and the brunette could hear his friend mumbling happy words to his new puppy.

"You don't know that-"

" Pretty sure they have giant signs that warn you."

"Not the point, are you coming with me or not?" Josh asked as Jim hobbled around on his bed, biting his pillows.

"Josh, you have a ESA pup. Yet, you have no problem driving up to a government building where they could literally kill us and make it look like some random murderer got us. They could probably erase of from existent."

 

Josh didn't even hear him as the drummer was playing tug of war with the sleeve of his hoodie with Jim.

 

Tyler shrugged as he had food finally cooking on the stove top. He looked at Josh, giving an exaggerated sigh.

"Of course I will. If you fly all the way to Ohio and to my front door packed and ready for this road trip though. Hell, maybe I'll even convince Jenna to ride with us." The singer held much sarcasm in his words but Josh apparently didn't hear it as he smirked.

"Bet."

With that, Josh ended the skype call leaving Tyler perplexed. The heck did that mean?

"Why does everyone say bet..?" He wondered aloud, stirring the eggs he had cooking. He shook his head, Josh was such a strange guy but he loved him nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

A week had passed since Tyler had talked to his friend. He didn't think much of it, he was sure the drummer was busy with his new dog and all. He'd call when he wanted to. The brunette was now brushing his teeth as it was yet another Friday morning. Jenna walked into the bathroom, her blonde hair a bit messy but Tyler found it adorable.

"Mornin', love." He tried to say but it came out a muffled mess as he had toothpaste and his toothbrush in his mouth.

Jenna giggled. "Morning." She kissed his cheek, giving him a hug. "Are you gonna be busy today? Going into the studio?" He shook his head, leaning away from her for a moment to finish with his teeth.

"No, why? Did you have something planned today?"

She nodded, smiling. "I thought maybe we'd-" Their doorbell had suddenly rung, interrupting Jenna's sentence. They married couple looked at each other, it was seven in the morning. Who would be at their house at seven in the morning. Jenna sent Tyler off to go answer it while she took a shower.

Once the brunette was halfway down the stairs, the doorbell rang again and he called. "Hold on, geez..." He was slightly cranky at whoever was interrupting their morning. Opening the door, however, made his crankiness slowly fade away as he saw a familiar face.

"Josh? The heck are you doing here? Not that you aren't invited here wherever you want but still..."

"Road trip." Josh motioned to the rental car that was parked next to the mail box. Tyler looked confused until he remembered their chat just a week ago.

 

"Dude, you can't be serious right now..."

 

"You said, and I quote, ' **Of course I will. If you fly all the way to Ohio and to my front door packed and ready for this road trip though. Hell, maybe I'll even convince Jenna to ride with us**.' Speaking of which, did you convince her? I bought a SUV just for space and in case you thought of anyone else to go with us."

Tyler looked at the black truck parked on in front of his house and back at Josh who had a smile of excitement on his face.

 

Back to the truck, then to Josh.

 

Truck, Josh.

 

Truck and then once more to Josh before pinching the bridge of his nose. The smile on the drummer's face went away as he saw this. "What's wrong? Did Jenna say no, are you not packed yet? I could help and then we could-"

"Josh, Josh, Joshie," Tyler place both his hands on Josh's shoulders. "my dude, my guy, my friend, my best bud... I love you. I really do, you understand me and the mental hardships I went through. You've been by my side when everyone left me and you're still here now. And I'm grateful for that. But I am not traveling at the early as fuck hours-"

 

"Seven isn't even that early..."

 

Tyler gave him a look that was mixed with a glare and disbelief before continuing. "To a government building to be shot." He patted one of his shoulders before the drummer started to pout.

"But... I got all packed and bought a crap load of snacks. Jim is even with Debby right now and I told her we wouldn't be back for a few days. C'mon Ty, I canceled plans with Brendon this week."

"Should've never planned anything with Brendon..."

"What?"

"Huh?"

Josh raised an eyebrow before shaking off what just occurred. "Please Tyler, it'll be so cool! Aliens and government secrets!"

"Yep, uh huh, all I'm hearing is death, death, and more death. I'm glad you're so devoted to this but I really don't-"

Tyler saw the face Josh was pulling and he sighed. "Josh, those puppy eyes aren't gonna work on me anymore."

Josh dropped to his knees and Tyler shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Dude, this is ridiculous. Get up."

The puppy eyes continued and Tyler groaned before face palming. "Can't believe I'm saying this... but fine, I'll go with you-"

Josh immediately tackled the younger into a bone crushing hug. "Thaaaank yoooou! You won't regret this, I promise!" Tyler patted him on the back, his voice coming out muffled as he told Josh his hug was starting to hurt. Josh apologized and let go, a happy smile plastered on his face. Tyler told him to come inside and wait as he had to inform Jenna on the new plans he had.

Jenna, of course, was concerned and questioned if this was really a good idea but Josh kept telling her that they would be fine and after Tyler packed a backpack with just two different outfits and gave his wife a hug (his last hug he morbidly thought) before piling into the black SUV.

 

This was going to be one hell of a road trip...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be either on Wednesdays or Fridays. So if it doesn't happen one day, it'll happen the next. Or it could happen both days.
> 
> Also, thank you for the ones who commented and left kudos. I like hearing feedback!

"You think aliens stopped coming to Earth cause they figured out humans are kinda shitty?"

 

"I think aliens stopped coming to Earth cause they were never here to begin with."

 

"A little enthusiasm would be nice."

Tyler only rolled his eyes and looked out his window at the passing cars on the interstate, which only irritated his eyes slightly. Josh and him were only an hour and 45 minutes into their little (or rather big) road trip. Tyler was still a bit sleepy, even after having a cup of coffee and half a Red Bull.

"C'mon man, stay with me. You'll miss out on the scenery." Josh urged, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

"Miss out on what scenery? Josh we were just on tour-"

"Three months ago. Almost four."

"I live here dude, I've seen all this when I went out of town with Jenna last week." Tyler said in what seemed to an irritated tone.

 

"What's with you?"

 

Josh glanced over at him, actually curious as to why his friend was acting so agitated. I mean, yeah, he'd be kinda annoyed if he was dragged out of his place early in the morning for some random trip but Tyler seemed upset ever since they left the house. Josh heard the singer sigh and out of the corner of his eye he saw the younger male rub a hand over his face.

"It's just...I've been working of some stuff a lot lately. I've been to some meetings, visited family so much that I think I've met every relative I have and I just, I just wanted to relax with Jenna this weekend..." Tyler shook his head, his fingers fiddling with his black wedding band as he spoke. "It's not like I don't want to hang out with you cause I do, I really do. You're my best friend. But I just didn't think we'd be doing...this."

Josh nodded slightly, feeling rather bad that he basically ruined did relaxation time for his friend. Maybe this was a stupid idea. What would he get out of this? They probably wouldn't even make it that close to the actual facility anyway. The drummer saw the next exit was up ahead and decided that he should just turn around and have a normal afternoon with his best friend.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, looking up from his ring and noticing the car's speed had went down as they were coming up and exit ramp and to a red light.

"Back to Columbus. We can just chill and watch some movies. Do whatever Jenna wanted to do. I didn't think about how you felt for this trip and that was pretty selfish of me-"

"Josh, no, dude we can still-"

"Nope. We're going back. Besides, you we right. We'd probably get arrested or something and I don't think our family would really appreciate that." Tyler could see the slight disappointment in Josh's face but he could also tell his friend was trying to hold it back. Now the singer felt bad- Josh Just wanted to do something fun (and possibly dangerous). What kind of friend would Tyler be to rain on his parade?

"Josh, c'mon man. I was sorta getting pumped for this." Josh looked perplexed as he entered a small grocery store parking lot. "But, you said-"

"Changed my mind. Don't let this soggy napkin of a man ruin the fun, get back on the road. We got aliens to discover and government secrets to uncover!" Tyler exclaimed, his mood suddenly changing. He didn't feel as tired anymore and even though this could go horribly wrong, he wanted to at least try.

Josh grinned, happy to know that the singer was finally up for the roadtrip. He made a turnaround in the parking lot and got back onto the interstate, doing a first bump with his best bud.

 

* * *

 

  
"We should've just caught a plane and drove to the place from their."

 

"That's lame though, we wouldn't collect crazy memories on the way."

 

"Josh, trying to push this giant ass truck is not a memory I'd reminisce when I'm 50."

The drummer only let out a chuckle as he pushed against the SUV. The two band mates had been driving for almost hours on end prior to there current situation and by now it was nearly midnight. The truck had began to make a weird noise before it began to slow down and eventually stopping. It was odd though, they filled the car back up just an exit ago yet it was on empty but Josh had figured out once he went to see what was wrong that someone had actually stole their gas.

"Tell me again how the gas was stolen cause I feel like you're lying and just forgot to fill the car up."

Josh huffed, feeling a bit offended that Tyler would think that but the drummer didn't voice his thoughts. "Someone cut the tube thingy that connected to the gas tank."

"The tube thingy. You sure know your car terms Joshie."

"Shut up dude. Look, stop pushing. We're not really getting anywhere. Let's just call AAA (road service). Maybe this was a sign to to back." Josh mumbled as he took out his phone. However, Tyler grabbed his phone and chucked it into a field next to the highway.

 

"Tyler, what the fuck!?"

 

Tyler turned and grabbed Josh's hoodie to pull him close. "Josh, were at the border of Illinois. We might not even be half way to Nevada, but god damn it we're going to Area 51 no matter what. You got me all determined now so I'm not giving up and you're not either."

 

Josh blinked. "That's great and all but did you really have to throw my phone?"

 

"Yes. Yes I did. It was for dramatic effect." A small smile was etched onto his face.

 

"Tyler I hate you."

 

"Love you too buddy. Let's hitch a ride."


End file.
